Many vehicles include rear mounted trailer hitches which are used substantially exclusively for the purpose of coupling trailers to the associated vehicles. However, trailer hitches, for the most part, include strong connections with the associated vehicle frames and are therefore also adaptable for use as supports for various different objects.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,650,443, 3,858,775, 4,381,096 and 4,412,635 disclose trailer hitch mounted supports of various types and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,606,385, 4,241,858 and 4,413,761 disclose various vehicle bumper mounted article supporting structures. However, these previously known devices do not include the relatively simple structural and operational features of the instant invention.